


We've Got All Night

by huntlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Boypussy, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Non Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntlaine/pseuds/huntlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian knows that he won’t get Blaine without playing dirty or what if instead of getting coffee in the Lima Bean, Blaine and Sebastian would have met at Sebastian’s house. 3x05 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got All Night

“And this is what they call ‘Medium Drip’ in France?” Blaine distorts his face and turns over in the lounger to face Sebastian, who is still swimming in the Smythe’s indoor pool. The drink in Blaine’s hand tastes different from the coffee he’s used to from the Lima Bean- more bitter- leaving a burning feeling in his throat when he swallows. Sebastian had invited him over to his house to talk to Blaine “Warbler to Warbler”, like he said he would after their first meeting at Dalton, but Blaine has the sneaking suspicion that the last thing Sebastian wants to do is talk about getting the Warblers into shape for Sectionals.

“I may have had some creative liberties with it,” Sebastian says, and leans on the edge of the pool, watching Blaine as he sips on his coffee and gets comfortable in the plushy lounge chair. He hasn’t been in the water yet, the tiny swim shorts Sebastian gave him when he came over still dry. Sebastian wishes that Blaine would come in the water, so the tight fabric would get soaked and cling to Blaine’s legs and ass.

He had been fantasizing about the boy ever since he first heard the guys talk about him, back when he’d just transferred to Dalton and auditioned for the Warblers. They had told him about Blaine’s amazing voice, his looks, and how he could make someone fall in love with in the span of a few minutes. The boy was charming, talented, and everyone wanted him back at Dalton. Sebastian not only wanted him back to sing with the Warblers, but he also wanted Blaine. He was his type- a handsome, bashful school boy, who was eager to please. Sebastian’s dick twitches just thinking about Blaine between his legs, sucking him off, or Blaine riding him into the mattress while moaning about how good Sebastian’s cock feels in him.

He knows that inviting Blaine over and offering him a spiked drink is immoral, but he also knows that Blaine would never cheat on his boyfriend sober. It isn’t like he’ll rape Blaine. He’ll simply wait until he’s drunk enough not to care anymore. 

“Why don’t you come here and swim with me?” Sebastian asks as Blaine sets down his mug and turns over on his stomach.

“I’m tired,” Comes Blaine’s answer, muffled by the pillows pressed against his face.

Sebastian gets out of the pool and sits down on the same lounge chair as Blaine, peering into the mug on the little table next to it. It’s empty, so Blaine is probably a lot drunker than he seems.

“What did you put into my coffee?” The boy asks, and turns his head to look up at Sebastian, his eyelashes seeming longer and his eyes brighter in the dim light of the pool room. Sebastian’s breath hitches for a moment at the sheer beauty in front of him.

“Courvoisier. Cognac.” He adds as he notices Blaine’s clueless expression.

“Oh.” Blaine says, turning on his side and closing his eyes. “I feel weird. Why did you give me alcohol?”

Sebastian pushes Blaine back a little, the boy scooting away so Sebastian can lie next to him. He puts his hand on Blaine’s hip, massaging tiny circles into the warm flesh. He lets his hand travel farther, to Blaine’s back, stroking up and down until his hand is nearly brushing his ass. Sebastian eyes are fixed on Blaine’s relaxed, and rather sleepy, face. If he wants to make a move on him, he has to do it now or the boy will fall asleep.

“Can I kiss you?”

Blaine’s eyes open slowly, looking at Sebastian like a deer in headlights. And maybe that’s exactly what Blaine is, rushing into something he can’t get out of, he just doesn’t know it yet. Blaine still hasn’t answered after what seems like an eternity, so Sebastian leans forward and presses his lips against the side of Blaine’s mouth. When he glances up he can see that Blaine’s eyes are closed again. He presses more kisses there, before slowly moving to the middle and kissing Blaine, really kissing him, for the first time.

For the most part Blaine is unresponsive, only opening his mouth when Sebastian presses his tongue between his lips. Sebastian somehow ends up on top of Blaine, pressing his still wet body against Blaine’s dry one, his tongue still massaging Blaine’s. After a few seconds Blaine pushes at his shoulders, his flushed face turned away from Sebastian’s as he takes a deep breath.

“I have a boyfriend,” He states, and tries to push Sebastian off, but he’s powerless in comparison to him.

“Doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you,” Sebastian says, licking a stripe up Blaine’s neck. The boy under him squirms, his legs spreading as he tries to push Sebastian off again. Blaine moans quietly when he feels Sebastian rubbing his erection against his thigh, going slack under him as his body takes over. His cheeks burn as he feels something like an electric spark going through his groin.

Blaine can feel how wet he’s getting, and he’s scared of what will happen if Sebastian finds out that he’s not like normal guys. He hasn’t even told Kurt about it yet.

“Can I kiss you here too?” Sebastian asks, and lets his hand travel down to Blaine’s crotch, his fingers accidentally brushing over Blaine’s hard clit. Blaine jerks his hips up, and lets his head fall back.

“Yeah,” He sighs quietly, already judging himself for allowing a stranger to become more intimate with him than his boyfriend ever has.

Sebastian gets on his knees between Blaine’s spread legs, letting his hands travel down from the boy’s shoulders to his swim trunks. He slowly pulls them down, gasping when he sees wet pussy lips instead of the hard dick he was expecting. None the less, he’s even more excited now. He’s never had sex with a guy who had a pussy before, and it’s been on his bucket list ever since he first discovered porn. Blaine is shaven; the pink skin glistening a little in the light, showing off just how wet he already is just from kissing Sebastian.

Sebastian looks up at Blaine’s face which is flushed a deep red, as Blaine opens his mouth to say something, but only a tiny whimper escapes him when Sebastian strokes his thumb from his clit down to his wet entrance. He leans down, licking the path his finger just took, and Blaine’s thighs clench around his head. Sebastian can’t help the chuckle that escapes him, thinking about how he’s eating out Dalton’s golden boy, the Warbler everyone loves because of how nice and understanding he is. The one boy who everyone, even the delinquents of Dalton, respects. The boy who’s currently lying beneath him, coming undone because of Sebastian’s tongue.

“Are you a virgin?” Sebastian asks, replacing his tongue with his finger again.

Blaine nods his head, his thighs loosening around Sebastian’s head, as he drops the arm he’d thrown over his eyes, too ashamed to look down where Sebastian was making him feel so good. He wants to have sex, but Sebastian isn’t really his first choice for it, but it still feels so good that he doesn’t want him to stop either.

Sebastian lies down, getting comfortable between Blaine’s legs so he can lick him without his neck hurting after a few seconds. He takes Blaine’s clit in his mouth and lets his tongue bump against the nub. Blaine jerks his hips again, and Sebastian chooses that moment to bring his fingers back to Blaine’s hole, stroking over it and spreading the wetness that’s gathered there. Slowly he pushes one finger in; he doesn’t want to hurt Blaine and lose his chance on getting to do this again.

Blaine still doesn’t know what to think of everything that’s happening. It feels amazing, but he can’t shake the feeling that it’s wrong, and his mind is screaming at him that he didn’t come over for this, that he doesn’t want it. His body speaks a different language though, getting more turned on with every swipe of Sebastian’s tongue against his clit. When he closes his lips around it and hums, Blaine nearly kicks him because of the pleasure that rushes through his body. When Sebastian pushes in a second finger next to the one already in him Blaine can feel himself getting closer to coming. Masturbating has never felt as good as this does, and he wants to writhe on the lounger, completely give in to the sensations, but if he does he’d lose Sebastian’s mouth on his clit.

“Are you close?” Sebastian asks, looking up to see Blaine gripping the pillows to keep his hands away from Sebastian’s head. Blaine nods his head again, and Sebastian pulls his fingers out of his tight squeezing cunt.

“What?” Blaine whines in a confused voice, as Sebastian stands up and leaves Blaine alone on the lounger, his pussy throbbing almost painfully from being so close. Blaine’s breath hitches as he sees why Sebastian stood up. His fingers are under the waistline of his shorts, pulling the damp material down, exposing his naked body. His cock bobs up against his stomach, and Blaine can see a drip of precome clinging to Sebastian’s happy trail. Blaine’s hand flexes because he wants to reach out and touch Sebastian, wants to stroke and suck his cock but he feels paralyzed, too scared of what Sebastian will do to him now.

Sebastian sits on his knees between Blaine’s legs again, stroking his cock slowly while looking between Blaine’s legs. Blaine can feel his face getting hot once more, blood rushing into his cheeks from being stared at so openly. He wants to close his legs, but he knows that Sebastian would just spread them again and continue to do whatever he wants with Blaine.

Sebastian leans forward, kissing Blaine while he lays down on top of him, his cock rubbing up against Blaine’s wet folds. Blaine’s heart beats unbelievably fast as cold sweat trickles down his back. Sebastian’s lips slide wetly down Blaine’s chin to his throat, and Blaine can feel him sucking and biting, his skin getting slick from Sebastian’s saliva. He can feel Sebastian’s hand traveling down between their bodies, gripping his dick again, and pressing it up against Blaine’s hole.

“Wait-” Blaine pants, “What about condoms?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, then takes his mouth off Blaine’s neck long enough to mumble something about not having any with him. Blaine tenses up. He knows he should stop this right now, should have stopped Sebastian a long time ago, but he’s too afraid of what it will mean if he tells Sebastian to stop and he doesn’t listen to him.

Then there’s the pressure of his cock against Blaine’s hole, firmer this time, and Sebastian slowly pushes in, groaning into Blaine’s ear. Blaine grips Sebastian’s back so he has something to hold onto, something that feels real in this mess he’s experiencing right now. It feels weird, even though Sebastian has to be moving slower than normal, knowing that Blaine is still a virgin. Was a virgin. The stretch is uncomfortable at first, but it gets better the longer Sebastian is in him, shallow little thrusts to get Blaine used to the size of his cock as Blaine breathes heavily through his nose and clings to him, red marks left behind by his nails. Blaine would never admit it out loud, but sex with Sebastian feels amazing. His dick is just the right size to feel good, and when he starts to really thrust into Blaine, it makes him shiver in pleasure.

Blaine can hear the wet sounds his pussy makes whenever Sebastian pulls out; can hear the slap of skin every time he pushes in again. He can feel Sebastian’s labored breath against his ear, and he can feel the pleasure that travels through his body like electric shocks.

Sebastian’s hand moves between Blaine’s legs again, rubbing over his clit and stroking over his stretched lips. Blaine gasps and his legs jerk up, one of them resting between Sebastian’s. He can feel himself getting closer again after the first painful sensation of Sebastian’s cock moving inside him, and it doesn’t take long to get him to the edge. Blaine licks his lips, gripping Sebastian’s shoulders almost painfully as Sebastian speeds up his thrusts.

Sebastian can feel Blaine clenching around him, his pussy getting even tighter than before. He’s never had sex with a virgin before, and it’s a heady rush knowing he’s the first person to ever give Blaine pleasure like this. He knows Blaine is close, and he speeds up the finger rubbing over his clit as Blaine’s gasps spiral. Seconds later Blaine pulses around his cock and moans, gripping Sebastian even tighter, and he has to squeeze the base of his dick to hold off from coming; he wants to make this last for a few more minutes.

When Blaine relaxes again Sebastian leans back and gets on his knees, holding Blaine’s legs and putting them over his shoulder. He wants to see everything of Blaine when he comes, especially his face when he feels Sebastian filling him up. The thought makes his cock throb, pushing him over the edge, and he can see when Blaine realizes that Sebastian is coming in him, his beautiful eyes looking at him, so shocked and innocent.

Sebastian pushes into Blaine a few times, riding out the last few waves of his orgasm, and then slowly pulls out of him, watching a few drops of his come cling to his cock. Blaine’s pussy looks debauched, wet and well-fucked, still gaping. He can see more come dribbling out, and he pushes in a finger to scoop it out. He hears Blaine hissing, and he can only imagine how sore he must feel right now.

 

Later, when Blaine is showered and dressed, Sebastian tells him that he should call him if he wants to do it again. Blaine only nods and hesitantly kisses Sebastian back when he leans down, his mouth still tasting a little bit like Blaine’s cunt. He breaks off the kiss and gets out of the house, walking to his car, and drives home as quick as he can, breaking several speed limits on his way.

He’ll think about how he feels later, too overwhelmed to form straight thoughts now. For now he just wants to sleep, and forget that he just cheated on his boyfriend.


End file.
